


Get Him to Switch Our Places.

by Absolute_Trash37



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Trash37/pseuds/Absolute_Trash37
Summary: Gooverly won't go down without a fight. Mikshun is expelled from Waverly, and when it is, it takes her life with it. Wynonna and Nicole both refuse to accept that and do everything to get her back.I suck at summaries, may have a happy ending, may not.Title comes from Kate Bush's “Running Up That Hill” Don't own title or Wynonna Earp.





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly's arms were locked with Wynonna's and for a second, just a second, Waverly was able to get control.

“Wynonna, remember when you made me drink grape-soda until it came out of my nose!?” Waverly exclaimed quickly, before Mikshun could take over again. Wynonna's eyes grew wide with recognition as she made her own exclamation before flipping Waverly onto the ground, mounting the smaller girl. Mikshun fought against Wynonna while the Earp heir forced the vile into her sister's mouth, plugging both airways so she'd have to swallow the liquid. 

After a moment, Waverly shot up and black goo began shooting out of the young Earp's mouth flying to the corner of the barn. Waverly managed a huff before falling back limply. Wynonna rose from her sister's side and took a couple steps towards the tiny snake that had been possessing her sister. 

“This is usually when I say "make your peace", but I hope you never find it.” Wynonna loaded Peacemaker and shot the thing that hurt Waverly, sending it back to hell where it belonged. Proudly, the Earp heir turned to her sister who was still on the ground.  
“It's over, Baby Girl. It's finally over.” Wynonna told her proudly, concerned when the seemingly awake girl didn't respond. Nicole started to stir and make her way over, just a worried as Wynonna. 

“Waverly?” The older girl stared at her sister, the feeling of dread flooding her system more and more. The red head officer lifted Waverly and the tiny girl's head fell back. Nicole's breath hitched as she realized what was happening, and she placed her ear to Waverly's chest before placing her fingers on her girlfriend's pulse point.

“She's not breathing. I can't get a pulse.” Nicole spoke in a rush as she began doing CPR, willing to do anything to get Waverly's heart started. Wynonna crouched down beside them, cupping her sister's already cold cheek. Nicole frantically pulled Waverly's face away to force a deep breath down the girl's windpipe.  
“Come on Waverly, you can't do this, you can't fuck with us like this. Tine to wake up, Waverly.” Wynonna begged, tears already dripping down her cheeks as Nicole did it again.

“No.” Nicole spoke quickly. “No, no, no. This isn't happening. You aren't doing this.” Nicole ordered, pumping her arms down forcefully for the third time before pulling Waverly's face to hers to give her another breath. Nicole paused , waiting, and refusing to accept the fact that Waverly was already cold. “Come back.” The red head growled out as she started to do ten more chest compressions. 

“Nicole...” Wynonna choke out, unable to stand this sad sight anymore, also not wanting Waverly's ribs to be broken. “Nicole.” Wynonna repeated, but the officer continued until she hit ten. “Nicole!” Wynonna spoke loudly to get her attention. “She's cold.” Wynonna couldn't say the word “gone” because that made it real.  
That meant her sister, that meant Waverly Earp was dead. She couldn't accept that, not now, not ever. 

“I can't give up on her.” Nicole said bluntly before she gave a strong huff to Waverly. Nicole paused again, and both her and Wynonna looked down hopefully. It was a moment to long, and Nicole started to do compressions again.

“We won't.” One, Two, Nothing. “We'll get her back, we'll figure it out.” Three, Four, Nothing. “We'll find a way to get her back, Haught. We have to.” Nicole didn't listen as she continued desperately. Five, Six,

And Waverly gasped, taking in a large breath. 

Both Wynonna and Nicole gave relieved laughs. It was impossible, Waverly shouldn't have come back, but the tiny girl started looking around frantically and slightly confused.  
“What happened?” Waverly asked as Nicole and Wynonna lifted her upper body up.

“You died, you idiot. Never, never ever do that again.” Wynonna ordered. Waverly nodded slowly and took a shaky breath before glancing at Nicole.

“I-I can't believe I asked you to shoot her.” Waverly said weakly. Nicole rolled her eyes and huffed a laugh while wiping tears away with her palm.

“Of course that's what you're worried about.” Nicole muttered before swallowing. “I almost did it too, I would shoot anybody for you.” Nicole admitted.  
“That's really sweet.” Waverly replied with a small smile, pulling herself up to kiss Nicole. Uncomfortable with all the emotion and tears, happy or otherwise, Wynonna cleared her throat and they all got up to go get Waverly settled in the homestead. 

Nicole stood on the porch, twirling her ring around her finger anxiously when Wynonna came out to join her.

“She's tired. Settled down in bed with tea and a movie.” Wynonna explained to calm Nicole's nerves. 

“That's good.” The officer released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Nicole cleared her throat and nodded towards her car. “Well, um, I better go, I kind of skipped out on my shift.” Wynonna rolled her eyes and gave a small nod as Nicole went down the stairs. 

“Haught, wait.” Wynonna piped up, sighing and glancing down, before meeting Nicole's eyes. “Thank you.” The officer smiled and nodded.  
“I couldn't accept it.” Nicole admitted with a shrug. Wynonna shook her head.  
“I may have stopped Mikshun, but you saved Waverly...” Wynonna bit her lip. “And me. If Waverly died, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.” Wynonna swallowed, uncomfortable making these revelations, but knowing that Nicole deserved to hear it.

“You're more then a flatfoot, and maybe I do stand you, so, thank you.” Wynonna finished. Nicole gave a nod of approval before going to her cruiser and driving away.


	2. Nicole

Waverly Walked towards Nicole's house. The young Earp felt guilty as hell for kissing Rosita and for sending Nicole that horrible text, but she was coming to say sorry and make up with Nicole. After everything they'd been through, they could make it through this. Waverly knew it.

As Waverly arrived to the driveway, she realized the door was open and her heart sank. That wasn't normal for the type of woman Nicole was, her door was always shut and locked, she wouldn't leave it open like that. Waverly braced herself for what she might walk in on before walking up to Nicole's porch and ripping the wooden handle off of her old rake. Waverly entered to see Mercedes clenching Nicole's throat, and the tiny girl saw red. 

“Get away from her, you BITCH!” Waverly broke the handle over her knee and snapped Mercedes attention. “Pick on someone your own size!” Waverly growled while spinning the stick like when she was practicing with Wynonna. She couldn't help but hear Dolls in her head.

“The Widows aren't playing to lose.” He had said.  
And now, neither was she. 

“That's cute.” Mercedes spat, giving Waverly the opportunity to hit her twice, causing the Widow to hunch over.

“We may not know about where the third seal is, but we are available for nose jobs.” Waverly teased as Nicole dragged herself across the floor to get to her gun, overhearing the confrontation between the two. Nicole was feeling a mix of emotions, stress being at the top of the list, and joy that Waverly came following at a close second.

Waverly listened to the Widow before swinging for her midsection. After a couple misses, Waverly landed a few good hits, praying Nicole would get to her gun quicker as she missed again. Waverly swung down, giving Mercedes the opening she needed to throw Waverly to the ground. And, just the young Earp's luck, she made a pit stop through the coffee table on her way there. Waverly felt the Widow start to use her paralyzing venom and turned over with a “NO!” as she tried to crawl away. Mercedes stopped her before she even had a chance to get away. 

Nicole looked from her gun to Waverly, without hesitation, Nicole took two steps before jumping over the couch and ripping the woman away from Waverly using a choke-hold. While Nicole pulled back, Mercedes loosened the officer's grip and bit her forearm forcefully, causing a cry or pain while infecting the red head with her venom. Using the opportunity, Waverly turned and made a race for the gun. After biting Nicole, Mercedes realized she really didn't know where the seal was and started talking to herself before vanishing. The second the Widow disappeared, Waverly ran in with the gun in her shaking hands. 

After Waverly did a haste 360 of the room, she turned to see Nicole's face flush a few shades paler, and the blood running down her arm. 

“Baby!” Waverly's voice was shrill and panicked as she raced down to cradle Nicole. “Baby stay with me.” Waverly pleaded, taking out her phone. If Nicole didn't get help soon the venom would spread even quicker and Nicole would die. Nicole couldn't die.  
“Please don't die.” Waverly begged, before repeating it a little quieter. As Nicole's eyes got lazy, Waverly placed a comforting kiss to the woman's forehead as the phone started ringing.

* * *

Waverly raced into Nicole's hospital room, she had the anti venom in her hand, and she was happy to save Nicole but she felt awful for betraying Wynonna. Waverly was surprised not to see Shae by Nicole's bedside, but knew it was for the best.

“Baby, I'm here.” Waverly uncapped the vile and poured the contents into Nicole's mouth, rubbing her throat to help get it down. “You're going to be okay.” Waverly said, tears brimming in her eyes as she took out Nicole's IV's and waited for the officer to wake up. 

Waverly waited, and waited more, and after six minutes of nothing, Waverly listen as the constant beep of Nicole's heart sped up. Waverly smiled happily, knowing Nicole would be waking up. Waverly' excitement turned to fear as the heart monitor went erratic and uneven. 

“Nicole?” Waverly shook her shoulder. “Nicole.” Waverly ordered. The heart monitor continued to go crazy and Waverly ran to the door to call for help. As Waverly got back to Nicole's bed side, the heart monitor was steady.

And Waverly started to cry as she realized it was because it had flat lined. 

“No, Baby. Baby. You were supposed to be safe, it was supposed to save you. No!” Waverly sobbed over Nicole's chest. 

“Waverly, I have the best news!” Wynonna rushed in and stopped dead in her tracks. Not believing what she was seeing. “No.” Wynonna dropped the vile and it shattered as she watched her sister sob. 

“Comeback,” Waverly begged, cupping Nicole's face with her hands. “This can't be for nothing, you have to come back. Everyone worked so hard to save you. You have to live.” Waverly gave a sad kiss to Nicole. 

The heart monitor rang in her ears as Waverly's eyes shot open and she shot straight up in her room. Everyone sat around her bed, Wynonna, Doc, Dolls, Jeremy, and Rosita. But Nicole wasn't there.

“What happened?” Waverly asked, fearful of the answer.

“It's a long story,” Dolls began.

“And the easiest way to begin it is...” Wynonna took a pause to breathe shakily. “You were dead, Baby Girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me? I can't be happy and I like to make others suffer with me.


	3. Aftermath

-3 DAYS PRIOR-

“I can't give up on her.” Nicole whimpered, a hand on Waverly's chest as if she was feeling for a heartbeat. Wynonna felt her body start to tremor as realization set in. Waverly was dead, whatever that liquid did, it killed her. Wynonna looked down as she realized that she'd killed her sister. She killed Waverly. “This can't be happening.” Nicole choked out 

“We-we'll get her back.” Wynonna said shakily as she started to hyperventilate. She wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Nicole or herself. “We have to get her back.” Wynonna felt tears start falling despite her restraint. “Haught, we need her back!” Wynonna shouted.

“How!?” Nicole asked, slowly slipping from denial to anger, skipping everything in between. Neither woman left Waverly's side as Dolls and Doc walked in. “You're the supernatural expert! What do we have to do!?” Nicole pleaded with Wynonna, unable to stay calm.  
“Waverly.” Doc muttered quietly, before he and Dolls shared a frightened glance. They knew they might have to tear apart a fight between the two still breathing.

“I kill demons, I don't know if there's one that brings people back!” Wynonna shouted back, trying to sound angry but her breathing was too uneven to be able to do it. Dolls and Doc looked at each other, putting their feud aside as Dolls took a step forward, knowing Doc was still in shock and wasn't as good at compartmentalizing as he was. 

“Wynonna.” Dolls piped up, a look of empathy in his eyes that got the attention of the brunette. He looked down as he approached, holding his hand out for her to take. She looked down at Waverly before looking up at him pleadingly, asking for an answer he couldn't give. “We'll bring her to the house, come on.” He whispered weakly, and that was what she needed to take his hand. 

She managed to take a couple steps, Dolls still holding onto her, before she fell into his chest and started sobbing uncontrollably. As he tried to comfort her the best he could, he motioned his head for Doc to go help Nicole. Doc gave a nod, but before he had a chance to assist, Nicole had already positioned Waverly in her arms as she stood, carrying Waverly out of the barn bridal style. 

Doc made it outside before he froze, watching Nicole's slow stride, something grim and lost being expressed silently. Doc had lost people before, his mother died when he was a boy, and he was betrayed and thrown in a well before he had the chance to apologize to Wyatt. Wyatt died when Doc was the one destined for it. Now, seeing Waverly in such a state killed Doc inside. He thought about never seeing the tiny girl smile again, or hearing the bubbly laugh that made the saddest people smile. The old cowboy knew he could mourn on his own time, and for the time being he had to be there for Wynonna. 

Nicole made it to the house before anyone and she climbed the stairs before placing Waverly on the bed. The red head couldn't help but stare at the brunette's peaceful figure. Nicole wasn't able to cry anymore, she just felt numb and guilty. Numb, knowing she lost someone else, someone she loved. Guilty, wishing she could've given Waverly more time, more love, wishing she could give the young Earp everything she wanted. Nicole wanted to take Waverly to the ocean, and after a day of swimming and bliss, they'd have geoduck for dinner. Nicole was a cop, a protector, yet she failed to protect the person that meant everything to her. She would change their places in a heartbeat if she could.

“We'll get you back.” Nicole told Waverly quietly, stroking her hair back. “I promise that we'll get you back.” Nicole shakily leaned in and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead before sitting back quietly. She listened as the door opened, and judging by the fact the boots weren't climbing up the stairs, she guessed it was Doc. 

Dolls held Wynonna in the barn, holding her close as she sobbed. Dolls was crushed that Waverly didn't make it through the exorcism. He regretted every time he acted like Waverly's tendency to make things more lighthearted annoyed him. Dolls wished he hadn't been so hard on Waverly. He knew the biggest thing he was feeling was regret, and he knew he had to push that aside and be there for Wynonna. 

Wynonna couldn't stop crying, even if she tried. Waverly was her world, and she never gave her sister the attention she deserved, it was always about Wynonna, and the Earp heir couldn't make up for that. Waverly had been the good one, the best of them, the one who deserved to live. Waverly was the one who was there for her, always, Waverly was her rock, she was the one who lived, the one who stayed. Then Wynonna thought of the thing in her stomach, the tiny human that would never get to meet Auntie Waverly, and Wynonna felt sorry for the little sucker. They wouldn't meet the best human in the world. They wouldn't meet the woman who saved Wynonna's life. Waverly took Mikshun back to save Wynonna, and if she hadn't Wynonna would be dead instead. Right now, through the tears and tremors, that was all the Earp heir wanted. Wynonna would change their places if she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to do more of an analysis of the reactions each character would have, and this is what happened. I feel like I could've read more into Wynonna's character though.  
> P.S for the sake of the story I made the pregnancy reveal around 2x04
> 
> So, I hope it was enjoyable and the next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	4. Chance?

Wynonna sat beside Waverly's body for what seemed like hours, even Nicole had left the room for some air. Wynonna just stared blankly at her sister, dreading the time when they called for the morgue to take her away. Doc walked in and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You can't stay here forever.” Doc's voice is but soothing. “Go outside, I'll stay with her.” He offered and Wynonna nodded. She was quiet, Wynonna was never quiet. It made Doc nervous as she got up and exited without a word.   
Wynonna stepped out onto the porch and managed to take a heavy breath, looking out to the forest and the snow that coated it. She couldn't look towards the barn if she tried, she was ready to blow it up. 

The Earp turned and saw Nicole, leaning her forearms on the porch rail as she stared down at the ground. Nicole looked like something inside of her died, like it was bent before and finally,it shattered. Wynonna knew the feeling, Waverly grabbed each and every piece and made it look like new, even if the damage was still there. 

 

But Waverly died, it shattered again, and now there wasn't anyone who could fix it. 

 

Nicole swallowed hard. “How is she?” The red head's voice was hardly audible, and Wynonna leaned against the post weakly, wondering why this was happening to them.

“Dead.” Wynonna replied dully, because it was the truth. The fucking brutal truth that had been tearing her apart. Nicole didn't react at the answer and instead gave a sigh.

“There has to be a way.” Nicole growled out quietly. She was desperate, she knew Waverly was meant to live a long and happy life. Everyone knew it. “Anything, a spell, a charm, a demon, something.” Nicole placed her face in her hands tiredly.

“You've watched TV... resurrection never ends well.” Wynonna mumbled out. Nicole shot up and looked at Wynonna with wide eyes, an idea dawning on her. 

“Resurrection.” Nicole breathed out, waving an approving finger at Wynonna. “Resurrection. Waverly. The case... Samedi.” Nicole started, going down the porch steps. 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Wynonna was exhausted, and she was betting that this would be a dead end. 

“I need to go to the station, get a hat and a few files. Whatever you do, don't let them take Waverly.” Nicole fished for her keys as Wynonna expressed confusion. “Wynonna. If this works, we'll get Waverly back, like nothing happened.” Nicole gave a hopeful huff of a laugh before she ran off to her cruiser and drove away speedily. Wynonna wouldn't let hope in yet, mainly because she didn't know enough about the plan. What Wynonna did feel was determination, something to live for again, something to fuel her fight. 

 

Plus, just the chance she might get Waverly back thrilled her to no end. 

 

Wynonna entered the house again and went to Waverly's room, asking Doc and Dolls to leave. Wynonna stroked her hair and gave a sad smile. 

“Just a little longer Waverly, you'll be back soon.” Wynonna whispered, letting hope sink in. She prayed Nicole would figure this out, whatever “this” was. 

When Wynonna heard the door creak open, she thought it was Dolls or Doc, but was surprised to see Jeremy. Wynonna didn't even think to tell him. Then again, none of them really did. All most of them were thinking about was how this happened.

“I didn't believe her at the station. I'm really sorry.” Jeremy managed to let out. When Nicole told him to go to the homestead, he had been confused, until she whispered in his ear what happened. After that, he was still in shock. Honestly, he was still in denial, it could've been a spell or a body double, or... anything. All he knew was that Waverly couldn't be dead.  
“This is worse then when Dumbledore was killed.” Jeremy let out, his filter not working as he made the comparison. He was awkward in the situations, and the fact it was Waverly made the situation even worse. Waverly was the one he could geek out with, the one who understood all of his geeky references. Waverly was the one he truly clicked with, they even had the same sexuality for the most part, only different genders. 

Wynonna looked up at him. “Did Nicole say what she was doing?” Wynonna asked, curious as to what the red head could be looking for.

“No. All she asked for is where the hat was.” Jeremy answered before it dawned on him, what Nicole was looking for. “Baron Samedi.” He said automatically. 

“Okay, first of all, what?” Wynonna asked, ready to finally find out what Nicole was so excited about.

“Baron Samedi, Officer Haught has been working on a case, and he's turned out to be a huge part of it. It's pretty interesting actually, when Cha-”

“I just want to know how this Baron Samly is supposed to help Waverly.” Wynonna interrupted, sensing he was about to start rambling.

“Baron Samedi is a Loa of the dead. He can resurrect people, or make them immortal, if he benefits from it. He lost his hat, and he's come to Nicole to get it once before, she didn't have it then. She does now, she's probably going to trade the hat for him to bring back Waverly.” Jeremy shot out quickly. Wynonna looked down at Waverly, realizing that she'd be breathing again soon if this went well.   
“Officer Haught is playing with fire. I'm talking forest fire.” That got The Earp's attention, and she rose from her chair and took a few steps towards the young scientist, pulling out Peacemaker.

“If you try to stop Nicole, or tell Doc or Dolls about her plan, I will put a bullet between your eyes.” Wynonna gave an evil smirk, aiming at his head without preparing to shoot. The threat was enough to scare the hell out of the shorter man, who nodded frantically.

“Dumbledore is what I named the skin tag on my back!” Jeremy spat out fearfully. When Wynonna squinted and tilted her head, he shook his head. “My-my lips are sealed.” Jeremy told her. “I want Waverly back too.” He admitted.

As Wynonna sheathed Peacemaker Nicole walked in and dropped a decently sized back pack on the floor. “Jeremy get out.” Nicole ordered. The scientist nodded, intimidated by the strong women surrounding him.

“Yes ma'am.” He rushed out of the room and closed he door, giving a final sad look towards Waverly before shutting it.

Nicole reached into the bag and pulled out a top hat. “Wynonna, we have to talk.” The officer stated dully.

“Jeremy already told me about the Baron dude. So, tell me, how do we talk to this asshole and how do we convince him to save my sister?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how this will turn out. You can never truly trust a demon, can you?


	5. Baron

“I figure it'll be easy enough, he really wants this damn hat.” Nicole began. “I think if we walk around with it long enough. He'll show up, he's found me before.” Nicole shrugged hopefully. “It's something.”

The Earp heir listened to the officer's plan, thought about it briefly, and made up her mind.  
Nicole Haught was crazier then her, and Wynonna loved it. 

“I was thinking we should wait until morning. We'll get ourselves killed if we wander around now.” Nicole suggested. Wynonna nodded slowly, not sure whether to be happy or terrified. 

“We're getting her back, Wynonna, no matter what.” Nicole vocalized. The red head looked down and sighed. 

“Soon, baby. So soon.” Nicole assured the girl on the bed, she was about to tell Wynonna something, when a knock came from the door frame. 

“Sorry.” Jeremy piped, before stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Do you realize you're talking to a corpse?” Jeremy asked, earning a glare from the two women. 

“Jeremy I will shoot you.” Wynonna threatened. “What do you want?” She asked. 

“I-I thought this might help.” Jeremy spoke quickly, without the usual excitement that resided in his voice, Nicole didn't notice it at first, but he was certainly feeling down. He pulled out a syringe and a vile containing a light blue liquid. 

“A little goes a long way, if you inject a couple milliliters over her heart, every couple of days, it should slow down the decomposition. 12 hours is already long enough.” Jeremy walked over to Waverly's side and loaded the needle, before undoing a couple buttons to get a clear spot.  
“Sorry Waves.” He mumbled sadly to himself as he injected the fluid slowly, then again as he did up her buttons.

“Thanks, Jeremy.” Nicole nodded in his direction, before he nodded back. Without a word from any of them, Jeremy scampered out of the room and left the two women alone.

“Tomorrow?” Nicole asked. Wynonna gave a nod.

“See you at dawn.” Wynonna told the officer. Nicole exited the room, ready to leave to her cruiser, she couldn't leave Waverly, not again. 

“Wynonna?” Nicole turned to the Earp heir who looked back to her. Nicole had never been as close to Wynonna, emotionally as she was right now, so it was still awkward to ask anything of her. “Can I- can I take the couch?” Nicole asked, her eyes glistening with sad hope. All the Earp heir could do was nod, speechless after Waverly being referred to as a “corpse”. 

Despite the emotional strain, and the late hour, neither woman could sleep. Wynonna laid in bed, staring at the ceiling blankly, a thousand scenarios playing in her head. Nicole either stared out the window, or she would go onto the porch and consider what she could have done to prevent this entire situation. It was four a.m. when Wynonna climbed down the stars in the dark, her mission to get to the kitchen.

“Haught, you awake?” Wynonna asked. Nicole replied with nothing more then a “yup.” Wynonna tore open a cupboard, and pulled out two shot glasses. “Whisky?” The Earp asked, Nicole tore off the blanket and shot up.

“Nothing stronger?” Nicole asked weakly, walking towards the kitchen table. Wynonna shrugged. As Nicole arrived, Wynonna slammed Peacemaker on the table and took a drink from her glass.

“Nothing I haven't already drank. I say we have a couple glasses, and then we go chasing this French Demon thing.” Nicole quirked an eyebrow as she took a sip from the glass Wynonna filled way too much.

“You know french?” Nicole asked, causing Wynonna to spit out the whisky and give a short, yet mocking laugh.

“Only because Waverly lists the days in her sleep.” Nicole nodded, a sad smile on her face. She loved how Waverly was such a geek. The smile faded almost immediately as the same thought ran through both of their heads.  
Listed, not lists...

Both of them practically downed their drinks before slamming them on the table.

“Time to go talk to a demon, Haught.” Wynonna pointed out, taking Peacemaker and twirling it around her finger. Nicole nodded and grabbed the backpack containing Samedi's hat. 

“More importantly, time to get Waverly back.” Nicole stated as the two marched out of the house and towards Nicole's cruiser. 

“You can drive?” Wynonna asked, earning a shrug from Nicole.

“We'll see. It doesn't matter, I would fly a plane if I had to.” Nicole got in and they drove towards Purgatory. 

“So... where do you think this will work?” Wynonna asked. Nicole looked forward as she drove, thinking about Wynonna's question. 

“Well, I would say a bar, but a field would probably be better, no one will be able to look at us weirdly.” Nicole pointed out. Wynonna nodded, glancing out Nicole's window to the open fields. “Shut up.” Nicole heard the Earp's judging eyes.  
“I want to be closer to town.” Nicole explained. “I just feel like that's safer, it's a gut feeling. “ Wynonna nodded as her reply, needing to trust Nicole. 

Once Nicole finally pulled over, about five minutes from Purgatory, Wynonna practically jumped out of the car. Nicole followed, pulling out the hat and an old book.

Nicole glared at the hat before tossing the book to the ground. 

“What are you doing?” Wynonna asked skeptically, expecting for them to have to do some sort of summoning spell.

“He wants this damn hat, bet you five bucks he shows up.” Nicole stated, placing the hat in front of her feet. Wynonna grabbed her wallet and Peacemaker to wait, giving Nicole the go ahead. The red head took a nervous breath.

“Samedi!” Nicole shouted loudly. She waited a few uncomfortable seconds of silence before shouting again. “SAMEDI.” She roared, Wynonna joining in. They waited a while, more uncomfortable silence, Wynonna was about to yell again, but they heard a rustle behind them.

“Is that my hat?” The voice had the same rusty consistency of Doc's but it was much deeper, almost like Bane from the Batman movies. He had grey hair, not much of it on top but his side burns and moustache were very prominent. He was straight out of an old 40's film, the trousers, the shoes, the suit vest under the long tail coat. Not to mention the rustic looking cane he held .

“It is.” Nicole picked up the hat and turned to Samedi, while Wynonna aimed Peacemaker. His eyes lit up as he reached out for it with his free hand, but Nicole backed away.

“You can have it too, as soon as you bring Waverly Earp back to life.” Wynonna told him coldly. Samedi looked between his hat and Wynonna. 

“I can't do that without my hat.” Samedi held out his palm, asking for the item. 

“Then come to the homestead, save her, we'll give you your hat there.” Nicole growled. The Baron closed his hand into a fist and made a clicking sound with his tongue before sighing.

“No no no. That's not how it works, Nicole Haught. I need to go find Waverly's soul and return it to the body. And I need more then my hat to be convinced.” Wynonna stared wide-eyed as Nicole blinked in shock.

“But you want the hat, what else could you want.” 

“The hat is rightfully mine, so it's not currency, it's decency. As for what else I could want,” Samedi threw up his cane and motioned it between the two women. “You get to choose who.” Samedi smirked through his moustache, once again leaning on his cane. 

“You want one of us in exchange for Waverly?” Nicole asked, shocked and angry.

“Haven't you heard of “an eye for an eye”, miss Haught?” Nicole growled out “Officer” and Samedi shrugged.  
“Well, if you aren't interested,” Samedi turned his back on them, ready to walk away.

“It's a deal!” Wynonna shouted impulsively. Earning a shocked look from Nicole and Samedi both. “I'll come with you, and you bring Waverly back.” Samedi tilted his head in consideration. 

“Alright, come back here tonight, then we'll go. II suggest you... say your goodbyes beforehand. You have a day to do it.” Samedi dissipated the second the sentence was finished. 

“What the hell Wynonna!?” Nicole shouted, throwing the hat aside. The Earp shrugged, sheathing Peacemaker.

“Whatever it takes, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Wynonna is in quite a pickle.
> 
> I feel weird about this chapter, not really sure why, just hope it's enjoyable


	6. Goodbye

Doc and Dolls hit the liquor early that morning, skipping out on any Black Badge duties they might have had, just to mourn a friend, a sister to both of them. They drank in silence, and it didn't take long for Rosita to join them.

Despite only knowing Waverly briefly and hardly being acquaintances, the bartender still felt awful knowing the bubbly girl died. Even those who hardly knew her realized she was a light in this world that was nearly impossible to replace. So, they drank.

Doc poured himself another scotch and sighed, swirling it around in his glass.

“Her laugh will never be heard again. My memory can't replicate it either.” Doc murmured.

“Or her smile. Photos don't cut it.” Dolls added, raising his eyebrows and taking a drink.

“Or hear her nerd out again, watch her and Haught be so happy it hurts.” Rosita agreed, going straight from the bottle, reminding the men of Wynonna. 

“The funny part is that Waverly wouldn't want us to mope, she'd want confetti canons, and everyone dressed up as unicorns.” Dolls huffed out, earning a hardy chuckle fro Doc. 

“Then it's settled, not a mourning drink, a celebration of life. To Waverly...” Doc said as strongly as he could, trying not to cry. The other two followed suit quietly as they clinked glasses.

“To Waverly.” 

* * *

Jeremy shot up from his seat as Wynonna and Nicole entered the BBD offices. 

“So, is she okay?” He asked, looking like a golden retriever with his sad yet hopeful eyes.

“Not yet. But Wynonna here, had to go sacrifice herself again, so when Waverly does comeback, she'll be guilty as hell.” Nicole yelled at Wynonna, angry and lost in the situation.

“At least she'll be back!” Wynonna yelled back, not willing to give up to the other woman. Jeremy ran in between them before they could start throwing punches. He looked at each of them with disappointment.

“Waverly wouldn't want the women she cares about most to kill each other!” Jeremy finally raised his voice, angry for the first time in his life.

“Don't act like you know what my sister wants.” Wynonna growled, marching further into the office. 

“And Jeremy, if you tell Doc or Dolls about this-”

“You shoot me right in my uneven balls, I know.” He went from fierce to terrified in ten seconds flat. Wynonna rolled her eyes in a “TMI” type way, and Nicole gave a concerned eyebrow raise. Nicole was the first one to shake it off, and cleared her throat.

“How do we blackmail a demon?” Nicole asked, wanting both Earps out of this alive. Jeremy thought for a second. 

“Part of me wants to say “Wynonna's gun” but that clearly didn't work before.” Jeremy furrowed his brow. “I'm not sure, hitting the books might help.” Jeremy reached in a cupboard and grabbed a stack of old texts that Waverly would fly through. It would take them a while, even with each of them. 

Wynonna grabbed two books and started walking away. “I need to be alone.” Was heard as she left the office to a different room. Nicole felt responsible for the action and wanted to apologize, only after she found a way to save both Earp sisters. 

“It's hit her hard, give her time.” Jeremy suggested as he sat down and started looking through the book.

“How are you being so calm about all of this?” Nicole asked, taking a seat across from him and opening her own book.

“My Parents and I were in a bad car accident when I was just a kid, my dad died, my mom lost her leg.” Jeremy shrugged, he had come to terms with it, but it was still uncomfortable to talk about, especially around people like Nicole who were seemingly perfect.

“I'm sorry... Who else knows?” Nicole asked sympathetically, knowing what it was like to keep things like that on the inside. She had done her fair share of mourning alone.

“Black Badge officials, higher ups, not Dolls... You.” Jeremy looked up from his book. Nicole wasn't sure whether she should tell him or not, she didn't want to make it about her, but she wanted him to know that it was okay. 

“I was twelve.” Nicole began. “My brother and I were driving out of town for a football game, we lost control. He didn't make it.” She looked at him with empathy in her eyes. “It's okay to be upset. Totally okay to be sad. And it's okay to cope too.” She assured, Jeremy was frozen as a tear fell down his cheek.

“I-um-I...” Jeremy wiped the tear away and fought to find something to say. “I was twelve too.” Jeremy said with struggle. Nicole nodded with an understanding smile, realizing they had more in common then she thought. Jeremy ignored what emotions he couldn't fight before bending over his book to keep searching. Knowing what the signal meant, Nicole went back to her book too. It was about five minutes later when the scientist spoke up again, shakily.

“My mom's name was Sharon.” Jeremy swallowed hard, not looking away from the book on the table as he continued. “Your brother?” He asked, his voice strained.

“Lucas... well Luke. It was kind of a joke, Luke Haught instead of lukewarm...” Nicole smiled at the thought of her older brother, talking about him really did lift a weight of her chest. 

“We need Waverly back.” Jeremy choked out quickly, clearly finding it harder to hold his emotions back much more.

“I know, Jeremy. I know.” Nicole agreed quietly, her voice nothing more then a comforting whisper. Jeremy stood and went to the washroom. A couple minutes later of Nicole looking through the book and having no idea what she was looking for, Wynonna emerged. 

“This is pointless.” The Earp complained. “I'm going to be gone soon, body and all, so why can't I just go spend time with Doc and Dolls. Then I'll meet you at the homestead around seven.” Wynonna suggested. Nicole gave a sad nod. 

“Where do you think they'd be?” Nicole asked, before slapping herself at the stupid question. “Shorty's, of course.” Nicole grabbed a old piece of scrap paper and scribbled out a note telling Jeremy where they were going. 

Nicole dropped Wynonna off at Shorty's before she drove away unexpectedly. Wynonna realized Nicole probably needed some alone time to. Wynonna was about to enter Shorty's when she looked down to she stomach. She felt guilty about what she was doing, but Waverly came first.

“I'm sorry, you poor asshole.” Wynonna choked out. “Ending your life before it can truly begins.” Wynonna said sadly, wiping her eyes before entering the bar, wanting to drink a lot. 

“Wynonna.” Doc was the first to see her, and Dolls walked out from the booth to see her. 

“Did you call the morgue? The coroners?” He asked, Wynonna gave a nod, because she couldn't verbally lie right now, she couldn't be verbal at all she was breaking more and more by the second. All Wynonna wanted was for Waverly to be back, but if doing that cost her life, Wynonna wanted to spend the last of it with them.

“I'm sorry.” Dolls told her calmly, she nodded and managed to shake herself out of it, whatever “it” was. 

“Yeah, me too.” Wynonna finally got a word out. “Let's drink.” Wynonna lead Dolls back to the bar, before pouring herself a shot of vodka. 

Once again it was quiet, the three continued mourning throughout the day, and Wynonna couldn't muster enough confidence to start talking to them about everything. She knew they'd stop her, and she couldn't let that happen.

“will there be a ceremony?” Rosita asked quietly. Wynonna raised her eyebrows.

“I have no clue. I can't even think about that right now.” Wynonna replied honestly. Admittedly, Wynonna did feel a little guilty about how she treated Rosita, she was jealous of their relationship and she didn't have a right to be. Wynonna shouldn't keep Doc on a leach, saying “maybe” to him and then saying “maybe” to Dolls. Wynonna knew she deserved it, that it was Doc's turn to be saying “maybe” to her and Rosita. Although he continued to help Wynonna however he could. It made the Earp feel awful.

Wynonna looked out the window and saw that the sky was already getting darker. 

“Shit!” Wynonna shot up, knocking over her shot glass. “I need to go find Nicole.” Wynonna rushed as she went to grab her coat, only to have Dolls place a hand on her shoulder. 

“Wynonna, what's wrong?” She shook her head before hugging him, before proceeding to hug Doc. Both men were taken back by the unusual gesture.

“We agreed to meet up tonight. I have to go.” Wynonna explained simply before rushing out the door.

“Something's wrong.” Doc pointed out, earning a confused look from Rosita.  
“I mean, that was strange, but how do you know?” The bartender asked.

“Wynonna doesn't hug, she only initiated them with Waverly.” Dolls added, before grabbing his coat. “Let's head to Black Badge, see if anything is going on.” The man knew if Jeremy knew something, he would break fairly easily, so that was his first target.

“Nicole?” Wynonna asked, arriving at the officer's home. Wynonna stepped in to see Nicole on her couch, head down and palms cradling something. Wynonna stepped closer to see what distracted the other woman.

“Is that a ring?”Wynonna asked, jaw dropping. Nicole let the ring fall into her palm before she clenched it.

“A promise ring.” Nicole admitted lamely. “I was going to promise that if we lived through all the crap that got thrown at us, I'd be by her side until she decided otherwise.” Nicole gave a sad laugh. “Kind of a throw back to our first time.” The officer admitted. Wynonna was about to point out that it was too much information, but the Earp didn't have the heart. 

“We need to get this over with. Can we stop at the homestead first? I want to say goodbye to her.” Wynonna asked, Nicole nodded slipping the ring into her pocket before grabbing her keys to go to her cruiser.

They drove down the highway to the homestead, leaving town, and leaving Dolls and Doc. 

“Wynonna?” Nicole asked, getting the Earp's attention. “You don't have to do this, if you're having second thoughts.” Wynonna sighed, looking out to the fields she would die in. 

“It's worth it.” Wynonna told the red head quietly. “I just feel bad for not really saying goodbye, they deserved more then a couple hours moping and a hug. I guess I just feel guilty.” Wynonna continued, finishing her revelation. Nicole understood and shut her mouth, not wanting to make this harder for the Earp. Wynonna let out a small chuckle.

“She might hate you a little bit.” Wynonna warned. Nicole raised her eyebrows, giving a huff. She wasn't surprised.

“I figured. But it's better for her to hate me and be alive then her to die while loving me.” Wynonna watched as the lovesick puppy gave her reason for accepting the plan. Nicole was still pissed at Wynonna for her actions, but she really needed Waverly back. They drove for a few more minutes before arriving to the homestead. 

“Give me a couple minutes, okay? Just a couple.” Wynonna pleaded before closing the car door and rushing to the house, leaving Nicole alone as her getaway driver. The Earp shut the door before climbing up the staircase two at a time. When she made it to the top she looked at Waverly from outside the door. From that distance, it looked like she was asleep. Wynonna definitely preferred that to the truth.

“Hey, Baby Girl.” Wynonna said softly as she entered, sitting on the side of the bed. “I'm about to do something super stupid, and you'll be furious when you find out.” Wynonna took a deep breath before continuing. “I'm sorry, but you deserve a life, more then I do.” Wynonna kissed the girl's cold forehead. 

“You're going to kick ass, Waves.” With her final statement, Wynonna left the room. Wynonna got to the staircase and saw Dolls blocking the bottom, and Doc blocking the door. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” She asked angrily, marching down the stairs, even more concerned when Dolls didn't move out of her way.

“Jeremy told us everything. You aren't sacrificing yourself to a demon, Wynonna.” Dolls spoke sternly, in 100% Marshall-Deputy mode.

“You can't stop me.” Wynonna shoved him aside and Doc looked away sadly.

“We all miss Waverly, Wynonna! But think of what you're doing!” Dolls pleaded. Wynonna was ready to pull out Peacemaker. Doc was the next to chime in.

“Not only will she wake up and find out you gave your life for hers, you'll reset the curse, she wouldn't want to be the Heir!” 

“That's all she ever wanted!” Wynonna got in Doc's face. “She always hated that she was the one who couldn't break the curse.” Wynonna turned to Dolls.

Please, Dolls, I need to do this.” Wynonna begged him. He looked down and shook his head. 

“I'm sorry, Wynonna.” Dolls quickly spun Wynonna around and slapped handcuffs on her. “I can't let you do this.” He told her sadly.

“Dolls, DOLLS, please!” Wynonna growled out as she struggled. Her objection was interrupted by the roar of an engine starting. Doc turned and opened the door to see Nicole drive off in her cruiser, fairly quickly.

“No, Nicole!” Wynonna ran out the door, shoulder checking Doc before he grabbed her. Wynonna fell to her knees, Nicole gave up, they lost their chance.

Waverly was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But is Nicole really the type to give up?


	7. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to the morning Waverly wakes up. Where did Nicole go?

“But I'm awake, I'm alive...” Waverly scanned the room again, looking at the faces, Dolls, Jeremy, Doc, and Wynonna.

“Where's Nicole?” The young Earp asked, tears forming in her eyes, threatening to fall, and she was desperate to know the answer. Dolls sighed reluctantly, not wanting to be the one to tell her, but knowing it had to be done.

“We found Nicole's cruiser along the side of the road, at the place she was supposed to bring Wynonna. We walked a little ways into the field and we found her Badge, and with it a rolled up piece of paper with the ring on it.” Dolls explained, as Doc pulled out the items. Waverly would be sobbing if she wasn't in shock.

“No one's read the letter, Waverly, we left that for you, and I think she did too.” Doc handed her the rolled up paper gently. Waverly hesitated before grabbing it, but pulled the ring off nearly immediately, placing it on her finger before unrolling the note carefully, as if she was afraid it would crumble away.

“Sorry.” Waverly read out the first word. “Samedi said it might take a while before Waverly comes back, just stay with her. Please.” This was the point of which Waverly's hands started shaking violently, and her voice trembled. “Waves, don't feel guilty, it was my choice, and I'm sorry I don't get to see you again.” Wynonna reached out and Waverly fell into her sister's arms, sobbing. 

“How could you two think like that.” Waverly cried, now having to go through a mourning process of her own. There was silence among the room, the feeling had changed from relief to regret very quickly. After minutes of Waverly crying, the young Earp finally calmed down. She pulled off what was left of the blanket, before standing shakily.

“Waves, you need rest.” Jeremy warned as Waverly wiped her cheeks from the tears.

“I just need to be alone for a little bit. Please.” Waverly asked as she tried to leave the room. Doc removed his hat and held it to his chest as he stepped aside, allowing Waverly through. “Thank you.” The young Earp murmured before exiting.

Waverly slipped on her furry boots before leaving the house and taking refuge behind the barn. She held her hair back and leaned against the barn, much like she had at the hospital-

It occurred to Waverly that incident was a dream, a dram that was all too real. Nicole was dead, and she could change that, no matter how hard she tried, Samedi wouldn't make another deal involving the same people. 

“OH thank God. He actually did it.” A voice spoke from behind Waverly, making the girl shoot up straight. 

Waverly turned around to face the person that startled her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, how am I going to fix this?


	8. Okay.

“Nicole.” Waverly meant it as a question, but it came out as a relieved statement. The young Earp stood straight and nearly ran into the woman's arms. Nicole embraced the Earp happily, before pulling away and cupping Waverly's face, looking the tiny girl over. 

“I wasn't sure it would work, but he did it, you're back. You're okay.” Nicole looked relived, love deep in her brown eyes. Waverly stared back at Nicole happily, looking her over the same way. It took a while to notice it, but she realized the red head was paler altogether. Her skin-tone was nearly the color of an eggshell, and her hair was a light orange instead of her typical auburn color. Waverly slowly realized that Nicole wasn't alright.

“What did you do Nicole? How are you here?” Waverly wanted to soak up every second, but she was too worried she was hallucinating. Nicole was supposed to be gone, and Waverly would be crushed if she was imagining this. 

“It's hard to explain. Samedi let me write a note, I guess you got that by now. We went to this place, it was dark, but it was filled with tiny lights all over the place. He said they were souls, and eventually we found yours.” Nicole took a moment to cup Waverly's cheeks and brush away her tears, and Waverly noted how cold her hands were. “Yours was so bright.” Nicole choked out proudly, making Waverly feel even guiltier for doing this to the woman she loves. 

“Then how are you here, Nicole? How'd you get away?” Waverly asked, not leaving room for the red head to say that she would leave again, that she couldn't stay.

“I didn't trust Samedi to do as he promised, so he let me come see for myself. But I have to go back, I only have a certain amount of time.” Nicole's own tears were starting to fall now, guilt seeping into her core. “I'm so sorry, Waverly.” The short Earp fought to steady her trembling lip.

“Why'd you do it? You knew I wouldn't want you to, so why'd you do it? Why'd you leave me?” Waverly asked, her voice breaking every piece of Nicole's heart until she could find the will to respond. The taller girl had no room for words, she could barely even breathe. Then again, now, Nicole had no need to.

“You left me first.”   
And it was Waverly's turn for her heart to break, because Nicole was right. Waverly didn't mean to, but she left Nicole, and Wynonna, and everyone.

“I didn't know.” Waverly told her. “I thought you brought me back, I thought that months had passed.” Waverly explained heavily. “The last thing I remember, was you dying, in a hospital, after a poisonous bite.” Nicole looked confused.

“Samedi did say something about a dream state, if someone goes unexpectedly they dream about what would've happened.” Nicole gave a sad and slightly nervous laugh. “I was doomed anyways, Waverly.” Nicole sounded relieved, as if she hadn't thrown away her entire life. 

“You didn't know that! Why would you do that for me?” Waverly asked. After a moment, Nicole shrugged. 

“I don't know. I want to say grief, or guilt, or love, but I just felt like you have so much left to do. I felt like I only had two emotions left, anger or sadness. Trust me, Waverly, it was for the best.” Nicole was quiet, calm, and it made Waverly feel even guiltier. Nicole was at peace with her fate, and it killed Waverly. The short Earp rushed forward for a hug, but ran through her girlfriend, nearly falling over. 

“Nicole, what's happening?” Waverly asked as Nicole examined her hands sadly. 

“I have to go soon. Time's running out.” Nicole said, choking on her words, not wanting to leave Waverly again.

“You can't go, you can't! Nicole, don't, please.” Waverly pleaded. Nicole bit her lip and shook her head regretfully.   
“I don't have a choice now, it's too late.” Nicole explained sadly.

“I can't forget you, I don't want to lose you again!” Waverly cried out. Nicole smiled sadly. 

“I don't want you to. I just want you to live. Live Waves, move on, be happy, help Wynonna destroy this curse left and right. But please don't forget the red headed officer who slipped away.” Nicole's tears started to pour as well.

“How could I forget the woman I love?” Waverly asked sadly, anyone could hear the heartbreak in her voice as Nicole faded away. 

“You said it...” Nicole said, in shock. “I love you too.” Nicole spoke quickly, trying to rush it before she dissipated completely.

“Nicole, don't go.” Waverly begged, wishing the officer hadn't switched their places. “I still want you, I still need you.” Waverly pleaded. 

“You, Waverly Earp, don't need anyone, you deserve everything, life, a family, the world. So go get it, I'll see you, I'll be there.” Nicole tried to move forward to Waverly, but her form disappeared before she even got close. 

“Nicole?” Waverly looked around desperately, before looking again to where the officer had stood. “Nicole?” Her voice jumped to a high and pleading whine. There was no response, but there was a sudden gust of wind.  
“I miss you already.” Waverly fell to her knees and tried to breathe, just to let the events of the hellish week sink in. 

“Waverly?” Wynonna asked, leaning a hand on the barn as she looked at her sister.

“Tell me this is a dream, I fell asleep when Willa caught us in the barn and I'll wake up soon. Tell this never happened.” Waverly begged sadly, pulling her knees to her chest as tears fell. 

“I wish I could, but it's all too real.” Wynonna shifted so she could sit next to her sister. “But I will tell you something.” Wynonna began, waiting for her words to get through to her sister. 

“We're going to be here for each other, deal with the hells we're both facing, and we'll get through this.” Wynonna wrapped an arm around Waverly. “We're all going to make sure Nicole's sacrifice was worth it, we're going to kick this curse where it hurts, we're going to win, and one day, you'll be ready to get out there again, and meet someone. Maybe you'll love them like you love her.” Wynonna said sincerely. Waverly fell into Wynonna's embrace weakly.

“Loved.” Waverly said shakily. Wynonna shook her head at the young girl's correction.

“No, love, because she loves you, wherever she is, and you still love her.” Wynonna told her sister truthfully.

“These next couple days are going to hurt so much...” Waverly said quietly.   
“These next few weeks, months, even.” Wynonna corrected. “But we're strong and we'll make it through. You're not alone, none of us are.” Wynonna placed a kiss on Waverly's forehead gently as another breeze flew in.

“Come on, let's grab something warm to eat.” Wynonna motioned her head back towards the house as she helped Waverly stand. They made their way to the house, still in a fairly tight embrace, just needing each other.

“You okay?” Wynonna asked quietly.

“No.” 

And that was okay, because healing took time. And Waverly, after grasping the situation a bit better and grieving a bit, would be okay. Even if she still wished Nicole was by her side too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought that this posted long ago, but I was wrong. 
> 
> I hope this wasn't too awful, and was somewhat enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader, all mistakes are my own.


End file.
